


Thank You, My Love

by Chimchimchanga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, COVID, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Doctor! Doyoung, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Quarantine, TaeDo, Worried! Taeyong, dotae, non-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchimchanga/pseuds/Chimchimchanga
Summary: Doyoung is off fighting the coronavirus, Taeyong is off worrying over his soulmate
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Thank You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Love in the time of corona

“It’s been over two weeks now?” Taeyong asked, slumped over the sofa, brain dead from boredom and worry. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung said, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter and shrugging off his jacket and surgical mask, almost nonchalant, as if he were not the one waking at the crack of dawn each day to face the onslaught of patients that grew day by day, strapping on a mask and gear to tend to the panicked masses. “God, I’m exhausted.”

And yet, Doyoung still found the energy, day after day, night after night, to come back to Taeyong in their tiny Seoul apartment, to hold him, to kiss him lightly.

_ Everything’s gonna be alright.  _

He’d murmur it to Taeyong with the last bits of midnight as they drifted away to dreamless sleep together, hearts dancing in unison, arms and legs tangled together in their sheets. 

Doyoung joined Taeyong on their couch, a short, fat, ugly little gray thing that could barely fit them both. But it was their’s, their’s, and familiar, a known when the outside world was the strangest Taeyong had ever seen in his years of life. 

Wordlessly, Taeyong laced his hand through Doyoung’s, perhaps more forcefully than he would normally have done. But he needed to, needed to feel the physicality of the Doyoung beside him, needed to know that he was there, there and safe, warm and breathing and  safe . 

“Hey,” Doyoung pouted, just a bit. He prodded Taeyong’s lowered head upwards with the tip of his finger, connecting their gaze. “It’s gonna be fine, love, it’s gonna be fine.  _We’re_ gonna be fine.” 

And maybe they’d be, and maybe they’d not. Neither outcome would ever stop Taeyong from worrying, his heart climbing his throat to choke him, jumping every time his phone buzzed with a message with the knowledge that it might be from, or worse, about, Doyoung. 

He dug his nose into the curve where Doyoung’s neck met shoulder, smiling as he smelt the familiar scent of his soulmate, clean and fresh and hospital-esque, yet somehow still welcoming, like soft towels fresh from the dryer, still warm. 

“Doyoung,” he whispered, hugging his partner close. “Thank you.” 

He could’ve said so much more.  _Doyoung, thank you for helping fight the virus. Doyoung, thank you for having the heart to go help. Doyoung, thank you for having the bravery to be there on the front lines where you’re needed._

_ Doyoung, thank you for letting me love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has finally given me both time AND ideas! I hope you liked this quick little fic, please comment and kudos if you did! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
